


Magical Masquerades

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Harry goes to a masquerade ball hosted by Tony Stark.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tony Stark, Hermione Granger/Loki (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 194
Collections: Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Magical Masquerades

**Author's Note:**

> This is for January's marvelously magical roll-a-drabble. I received Tony/Harry with Doth mother know you weareth her drapes? This is how i interpreted it. I used grammerly for my beta and any mistakes it didn't catch are mine. This is a completed drabble.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Harry Potter sighed as he checked himself in the magical mirror for the fifth time. _Its got to be perfect._ he thought swish the cape around. It was identical to Dr. Strange's cape that he wore daily.

He heard Hermione giggle as she stepped into the room, "Harry, he'll love it!" 

Harry eyed Hermione's outfit. She was dressed in Asgardian clothing, her hair braided in an updo. "Loki is taking you to the ball, right?"

"Yes, that's right!" They heard knocking on the door, and a "Hermione, dear, love, are you ready?"

"You're going to be alright?" she asked Harry worriedly.

"I'll be fine! Tony is sending a Limo."

"Ok, bye," she waved, slipping out of the room. Harry heard them kissing for a while and then silence. He sighed for the umpteenth time, running a hand through his hair.

"You look, grand dearie," the mirror spoke gently.

"Thanks!" he responded as he grabbed his mask when the phone buzzed, saying it was time for the limo to pick him up.

On the ride to Tony's Avenger's Tower, his mantra was, "I need to be calm, don't be nervous, calm must stay calm."

The driver opened the door to let Harry out once they stopped. His eyes gazed upwards towards the top where music, lights, and laughter were heard.

"Here goes nothing," he murmured, walking to the elevator and pressed for the top.

The elevator stopped, and he exited, seeing Hermione and Loki slow dancing closely together. He smiled, looking around the room to see who else was in attendance. He didn't see Tony though and frowned, wondering if he was still in his workshop.

He waited for about five minutes and made a trip back down to the workshop to check up on Tony. 

Hearing soft music playing, he knew he found the elusive Mr. Stark working hard on the next Iron Man suit. Which he eyed the suit up and down. _No! He's not making me a suit? Really? Cool!_ Harry's thoughts rambled, knowing how much trouble he can get into if Tony gifted him one.

"Mr. Stark, I think you are working too much, and your guests are upstairs partying and drinking up all your alcohol!"

Tony stopped hammering, sweat was running down his back as he took a towel to wipe himself down. "Pepper can handle things while I'm down here, Mr. Potter. And do you like your new suit?" he gestured at the Iron Man suit he just finished with F.R.I.D.A.Y's help.

Harry grinned, knowing full well that he will love that suit! "You know I can fly using a broom! Thank you for the suit, Tony!"

"Anytime, Harry, and does Stephen know you weareth his drape?" Tony picked up the corner of Harry's cape. Hearing Harry's breath hitch up some.

"This is a replica of Stephen's cloak. I see he is here with Ginny."

"Yes, any problems there, Harry?" Tony whispered into his ear as he checked out Harry's outfit.

"Ummmm, no, no problems at all."


End file.
